Hi skool
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: All the credit for the first 12 chapters of this story goes to AnimeSweetheart16. She is the original author of this story. However, she didn't want to continue it so I asked her if I could continue it for her. Anyway, Gaz is tired of Zim and Dib constantly fighting. What happens when Zimand Gaz start dating? ZAGR and DATR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Dib and Gaz are 17, Zim looks 17.**

Zim sat in Ms. Bitters class, listening to the strange, old woman ramble on and on about how their all doomed. It seemed to him (and a few other students) that she purposely made sure to teach them in every grade, so she could make all of their lives miserable. And even in Hi-Skool, the creepy teacher didn't look any different.

Zim had grown considerably tall over the years because of the Earth's oxygen, so everyone was still oblivious to his identity as an Irken. Except one big headed boy. Dib had also changed over the years, he had also grown, but was a little taller than Zim, and his scythe-lock had grown longer.

Zim glanced over at Dib, who was angrily scribbling plans on how to take down Zim in his notebook. Zim didn't know why Dib still insisted on trying to defeat him. Even though he had given up his mission of destroying Earth, he still acted like he hadn't. He would never let _anyone_ know he gave up. _Giving up is a sign of weakness, and Zim is not weak!_Zim thought to himself.

"Zim! Will you answer Ms. Bitters already before I go insane?" Gaz shouted. Zim snapped out of whatever trance he was in, finally noticing that Ms. Bitters was repeating a question to Zim, over and over again.

"Zim does not have to answer to you pathetic worm-babies!" Zim shouted back at Gaz, standing up from his seat.

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person!" Gaz was becoming irritated with Zim's way of talking. In fact, she was just getting irritated with _everything_ that had to do with Zim.

"Zim can talk however he wants to talk!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gaz screamed angrily. Luckily at that moment the Skool bell rang, so she quickly got up from her seat and stormed out of the room, pushing a poor boy out of her way and into a wall.

_Why can't Dib just kill that stupid alien already? Oh right, 'cause he's too much of an idiot to do it!_Gaz thought, punching a locker. She was so tired of Dib and Zim. She had to deal with years of them fighting and screaming stupid insults at each other, Dib obsessing over Zim's demise, and Zim's pathetic attempts at seeming normal.

She quickly and angrily got her book bag out of her locker and slammed the locker door shut, almost breaking it off the hinges.

"Hey! Gaz!" Dib shouted, catching up to her as she stormed out the front doors.

"What do you want?" Gaz hissed, not wanting to deal with him right now, or _ever_.

"I finally found a way to destroy Zim! I know I've said that a million times, with each of them failing… but this plan is fool proof! I just dig under-"

"Whatever is it, I don't want to hear it!" Gaz interrupted. "I'm sick of listening to your stupid plans! And then have to come and save you because it failed! Just leave me alone!"

Before Dib could say anything, Gaz quickly ran off. When she got home she threw her book bag onto the couch and stomped into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She then plopped onto her bed with a loud, aggravated sigh.

"I wish those morons would just keep me out of their stupid fights…" She said, irritated. "Why can't Dib see that Zim is too stupid to take over _any _planet?"

She sighed again and laid down on her bed properly, closing her eyes, hoping to just sleep forever and not have to deal with anyone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucky for Gaz, the next day was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about dealing with Zim all day. As for Dib, he wasn't someone she could easily avoid.

"Morning, Gaz!" Dib exclaimed cheerfully as Gaz trudged downstairs for breakfast.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early? It's fucking Saturday!" She yelled angrily. She hated being woken up early on Saturdays. She liked staying in her pajamas all day and sleeping 'til 2:00pm, then spend the rest of the day locked in her room, playing video games.

Dib simply shrugged and gave her a bright smile. _Why does he have to be such a morning person? _Gaz thought. It was only 8:00 am and Dib was already dressed and ready for the day. Gaz, however, was still in her black, vampire piggy pajamas, with her mid-length hair still disheveled from sleep. She plopped herself into a kitchen chair and slumped over the table tiredly.

"After breakfast I'm going out on a paranormal investigation with some guys from the Swollen Eyeball. We're investigating the old house down the block; it's rumored to be haunted!" Dib stated as he waited for his toast to be done.

"Is that why you're so damn cheery this morning? Because you're gonna go poke around in some stupid, old house, hoping to find ghosts?" Gaz asked, annoyed.

"We _will_ find ghosts! I know it!" Dib said confidently, he then jumped in surprise when the toaster made a loud _ding!_

Gaz couldn't help but laugh as Dib juggled the burnt toast around, exclaiming "Hot!" repeatedly.

So how long are you going to be gone?" She asked, suddenly realizing that Dib going out to investigate some house meant he wouldn't be able to bother her while he was gone.

"A couple hours, I might be home by 5 or so." He answered once he finally dropped the toast onto a plate.

_Good, _Gaz thought. _That way I can do whatever I want without him bothering me to do something he wants to do._

"What time do you have to meet the Swollen Eyeball dorks?" She asked, wanting him out of the house as soon as possible.

"Around 9:30, and they're not dorks!"

"Why don't you just go now so you can get some _real_ breakfast. That toast obviously isn't edible."

"Um… okay…" To Dib it seemed like Gaz was being less mean today (minus the part about calling the Swollen Eyeball dorks). He figured it was probably just because she was tired.

Dib tossed the over burnt toast into trash can and pulled on his signature trench coat.

"See you later." He said with a smile and walked out the door, grabbing his infrared camera on the way.

Gaz let out a sigh of relief and walked into the living room, slumping onto the comfy couch and turning on the TV. She figured that since she was already awake, she might as well not bother trying to go back to sleep.  
She mindlessly flipped through the channels, trying to find something decent on. After a few minutes she just left it on some random show. A few seconds into the show, a loud scream came from outside, making Gaz jump a little and quickly turn her head towards the window.

"What was that?" She wondered. She got up from the couch and slowly opened the door.

"GIR! Give me that back! NOW!"

"Zim! What the hell are you doing on my lawn?" Gaz shouted. Glaring at Zim, who was trying to get some weird looking device from GIR.

"Looking for leprechauns… WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic, you stupid alien!"

"Sheesh! What's your problem, Gaz-human?"

"YOU! You're always pissing me off!"

"What did I do?" Zim momentarily forgot about GIR, who was playing with the strange alien device.

"You're always fighting with Dib, you're always talking in the third person, and you're always causing mayhem with your idiotic plans to take over Earth!"

Zim honestly was surprised to see Gaz like this. He was used to her normal crabby attitude, but _this_ was a whole different angry side of her.

"I… I didn't realize I angered you that much…"

"Well you do! So just get off my lawn and leave me alone!" She then angrily slammed the door, leaving Zim standing there, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that day Gaz was sitting on her bed, still angry at Zim. She was sick and tired of Zim's pathetic and idiotic schemes. _Do aliens eve_n have _brains?_ She thought angrily.

"Gaz-female!" Zim called from outside her window.

_What the hell does he want? _Gaz wondered, irritated. She then angrily opened her window. "What do you want, Zim?"

"I… I came to a-apologize…" It was very hard for Zim to admit this, because apologizing was another sign of weakness.

Gaz raised her eyebrow curiously. "For what?"

He hesitated for a moment. He had _never_ apologized to anyone, but for some reason he felt as if he should apologize to Gaz for angering her so much. He wasn't sure why, but he felt… different around her. He couldn't really explain it.

"I-I'm s-sorry… for angering you… I never meant to…" He said all this looking down; he just couldn't look at her directly.

Gaz was genuinely surprised. _Did Zim just say… he's sorry for angering me? Since when does he have emotions?_

It was a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"Gaz?" Zim said hesitantly.

Gaz sighed. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure if his apology was genuine, or if he just didn't want to get beat up by her.

"Why are suddenly apologizing? You never seemed to care if I hated you before…"

"I guess… I changed after I gave up my mission…"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You what?"

"Well… I didn't exactly give up… I learned that I'm defective and that my mission was a fake… so my Tallests could get rid of me…"

Gaz stared at Zim in slight surprise for a couple minutes. Zim looked up at her after those couple minutes, thinking that she had left.

"If you… sort of… gave up your mission years ago… then why do you still pretend that you want to destroy Earth?" Gaz asked, confused.

"Because if Dib-stink learned that I'm defective, he would think of me as a weakling, and I am NOT weak!" Zim shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

Gaz sat on her windowsill, looking down at him. "I know you're not weak, Zim… you're very strong."

He looked at her, and for once, he thought he saw her smile.

"C-Can I come inside? It's kind of hard to talk when I'm out here…" Zim asked, blushing slightly.

"Um… hold on…" Gaz stood up and closed her window and quickly got dressed. She then walked downstairs and went outside to where Zim was waiting.

"Come on. We can hang out for a while. Dib won't be home from his stupid investigation until 5, but he'll probably stay out later if he 'thinks' he found something paranormal."

Zim snorted. _Stupid Dib-filth, ghosts don't exist._

Gaz grabbed Zim's hand –making him blush a little more- and led him into her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gaz and Zim spent most of the day talking (with Zim blushing the whole time). Gaz started to think that Zim wasn't all that annoying when he wasn't pretending to want to take over the world.

"Okay, tell me if I got this right… you destroyed half of your planet and that got you banished forever… and then you just thought that the Tallests forgot to inform you about Impending Doom II?" Gaz asked after Zim had told her about the Operation Impending Doom 1 catastrophe.

"Yeah… now that I look back at it, I was really dumb back then…" Zim replied.

"Ya think?" Gaz said, laughing slightly. Zim couldn't help but smile at her laugh. He had never felt this happy around a human before, and he had to admit that Gaz was pretty good looking now that she was older.

Gaz blushed when she noticed Zim smiling at her. "Wh-Why are you smiling at me?"

"U-Um… N-No reason!" Zim stammered, blushing.

"Um… okay…" Gaz blushed deeper as she noticed for the first time how handsome Zim had gotten over the years.

"Why are _you_ staring at me?" Zim asked her, raising a non-existent eyebrow curiously.

"Um… You had a bug on your face." She replied, obviously a better liar than Zim.

"What? Where?" He franticly wiped his face, actually believing there was a bug on it.

She laughed at him a few seconds later. "I was joking!"

"WHAT? That wasn't nice! I'm afraid of bugs!" Zim shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes! They're all creepy and gross…" He shivered at the thought.

She laughed more. "You are one strange alien, Zim!"

"And you are a strange human!"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and smiled. She never thought she would have this much fun with Zim before.

Zim smiled shyly at her. He was getting a weird feeling in his squeedly-spooch that he couldn't quite explain. Gaz was feeling the same way, except she could sort of explain it.

She somehow found herself leaning closer to Zim, and surprisingly, he was doing the same. Both of them blushed deeply as their lips met. Gaz slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his hands to her waist.

Outside, Dib was mumbling grumpily about not finding any paranormal activity at the old house, as he fumbled with his keys. Once he found the right key and unlocked the front door of his house he was met with quite the sight when he walked inside. Gaz and Zim, sitting on the couch, kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dib shouted, his eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets.

They both pulled away from the kiss and stared at Dib, surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dib! Its only 3 'o' clock! What are you doing home so early?" Gaz asked.

"What were _you_ doing kissing _Zim_?" Dib asked, his eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"Why do you care?" Gaz insisted defensively.

"I care because my arch nemesis was making out with my little sister!" Dib's hands clenched into fists.

"So? I can like whoever I want!" Gaz shouted, standing up from the couch.

Zim leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at Dib, making Dib cower slightly.

"But he's _Zim_! HE'S EVIL!"

"Maybe I like evil guys."

Dib's jaw dropped in shock. He was _very_ confused as to why Gaz would like Zim so much to the point where she'd defend him.

"H-How did this happen?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. "When did you start liking _him_?"

Gaz looked at Zim and he smiled at her briefly. "To be honest," She said, looking back at Dib. "I've liked him for a long time."

This seemed to surprise both boys. But instead of his eyes widening more like Dib's, Zim's smile just widened at the realization that he had felt the same way for quite a long time as well.

"WHAT?" Dib shouted in anger and shock.

"You heard her, Dib-stink," Zim said with a smirk. "She's liked Zim for a _long_ time."

Gaz rolled her eyes at Zim referring to himself in the third-person.

"Shut up, Zim! No one's talking to _you_!"

"Both you shut up for a minute!" Gaz shouted. "Dib, I like Zim and you're not going to change that!"

"I can try!"

Gaz screamed in frustration and grabbed Zim's hand, pulling him up from the couch. She whispered something in Zim's non-existent ear and Zim nodded. Gaz and Zim then walked outside.

"What are you doing?" Dib demanded, following them.

"I'm going to stay at Zim's house until you can understand that you can't change the way I feel about him."

"WHAT? You can't stay at Zim's house!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can! When dad's not here I'm in charge of you and I will not let you stay at an alien's house!"

"I don't care!" Gaz screamed at him and then quickly pulled Zim towards the direction of his house, leaving Dib standing there, angry, shocked and confused.

Zim quickly caught up to Gaz and walked next to her. "Are you sure you wanna stay at _my_ house?"

"I have no other option. Dib is being an idiot, and I refuse to stay at my house for one more minute with him there."

A few minutes later they reached Zim's house. Zim slowly opened the door, worried he might find pigs and/or taquitos everywhere. Surprisingly all he saw was GIR sitting on the couch with Mini Moose, watching TV and laughing hysterically every few seconds.

"GIR!" Zim shouted, getting the little robot's attention.

"Hi, Master! Hi, Gazzy!" GIR shouted gleefully. Mini Moose just made a small 'squeak'.

"Gaz will be staying here for a while, so I want you to-"

"YAY! Gazzy gonna stay here!" GIR screamed happily, jumping off the couch and running over to hug Gaz's legs. "We could have a slumber party!"

"I don't like slumber parties, they're stupid and annoying." Gaz stated.

"Awww! Pwease, Gazzy?"

"GIR! Listen to me!" Zim shouted. "I want you to fix up that spare room for Gaz so she has somewhere to sleep."

"Spare room?" Gaz asked, looking at Zim.

"When the house built itself it accidently made a bedroom that I have no use for."

"Oh… okay."

GIR saluted, briefly turning red before running off with Mini Moose to prepare the room for Gaz.

"Haven't you ever thought of fixing GIR or something?"

"A few times, but I never had the proper tools and equipment to do so. Plus I don't think anything could fix that strange little robot."

Gaz laughed slightly. _I think it's gonna be fun living here…_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After GIR and Mini Moose (noisily) fixed up the spare room, Zim led Gaz down a secret hallway to the room. The room had maroon colored walls, a red carpet, and a queen sized bed with purple blankets and sheets.

Nice…" Gaz said, looking around the room.

Zim shrugged. "I guess… for a human…"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Can't you just say 'Yeah' or something like that for once?"

"I could… but I don't want to." He said and smirked mockingly.

She rolled her eyes again and sat on the bed.

"So, what if your father finds out you're staying here? From what I've seen on TV, fathers generally don't like they're daughters being with some boy, let alone staying at his house."

"My dad is rarely home, and even when he is, me and Dib's relationship status is the last thing he'd care about."

Zim quietly sighed in relief. "Good, because on the TV shows the father usually wants to kill the boy for even touching his daughter…"

Gaz laughed. "So you were afraid my dad was gonna chase you down the block, using a rifle to shoot at you?"

"No!" He shouted defensively. "Maybe…" he added quietly after a couple seconds.

She laughed more. "Trust me; I could do much worse with a gun than dad ever could."

_I hope she doesn't try to…_ Zim thought. He knew how angry and violent Gaz could get. _I'm sure as long I don't make her angry, I'll stay alive…_

"Shouldn't you get your clothes and other human stuff from your house if you're gonna be staying here?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'll get my stuff later when Dib's asleep. I don't want to end up in a fight with him again…" She replied, taking off her black boots and lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, neither of them sure what to say.

"Gaz…" Zim started after a few more minutes, breaking the awkward silence. "How long exactly have you liked me?"

Gaz closed her eyes and sighed. "I started liking you probably a few weeks after you arrived on Earth…"

This seemed to surprise him. "But why?"

She sat up and looked down, not meeting his gaze. "Because… you were different… sure, you were stupid like all the other boys… but you weren't afraid to speak your mind, you didn't let anyone boss you around… and you were always determined to fulfill your goal in life… I don't see you as a psychopathic, alien who wants to take over the world like Dib sees you…"

Zim's eyes were wide with surprise and his face was a dark shade of green. "I… I never knew you felt that way about me…"

"Yeah…" She looked up at him, glaring slightly. "But then after a while of you and Dib fighting and screaming at each other every day, you started to piss me off!"

"Why me? He was the one who started the fights!"

"Only because _you _created mayhem all the time!"

"It was my mission at the time! To conquer Earth! Or so I thought…" His expression saddened slightly at the thought of his fake mission. The day he learned that his mission was a complete fake, he felt worthless.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I was foolish back then… I had a goal that couldn't be accomplished…" He slowly opened his ruby eyes and looked at Gaz. "But I changed when I started having feelings for you. I leave my Irken past behind me… I'll no longer create chaos throughout this planet… It's my home now." He smiled a genuine smile on the last part.

Gaz blushed slightly and smiled. She knew that she made the right choice of being with Zim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dib couldn't believe what just happened. One moment he's arguing with Gaz about kissing Zim, the next Gaz is walking out the door, saying she's going to stay with Zim at his house.

"I need some fresh air…" He said quietly, a bit dazed. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out the door.

He walked down the streets, trying to figure out exactly how Gaz could have fallen for Zim. _What the hell is wrong with her? Is she trying to get herself killed? A hundred guys in our town and she had to pick the one guy that pisses me off constantly! I swear, if he hurts Gaz I'll-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into someone, almost knocking both of them down.

"Hey! Watch it, brat!"

Dib looked at the angry person shouting at him. It turned out to be his chemistry class partner, Kat.

"Sorry Kat! I was distracted… I got a lot on my mind right now…"

Kat scoffed slightly. "Isn't that your excuse for everything? What did Zim do now? Steal your stupid science junk and build some stupid weapon?" She asked in her somewhat British accent.

"Why do you think everything about me is stupid?"

"Because _you're_ stupid! You would think with a head as big as yours, they're would be a brain inside it."

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shrieked furiously.

"Whatever. I'll see you on Monday." She said as she started to walk away.

Dib sighed in frustration. He was really tired of Kat always insulting him. He didn't even know what she had against him. All he knew was that she started hating him from her first day at Skool 2 years ago and has still hated him ever since.

He sighed again and continued walking. For some reason, he couldn't get Kat out of his head the whole time he was walking. He even started thinking that she was attractive.

_What am I thinking?_ He thought and shook his head, trying to get rid of those kinds of thoughts. _Kat hates me and insults me every day I see her! Why in the world would I think she's… attractive? This whole Gaz and Zim thing is seriously messing with my head…_

He sighed and sat down on the curb, putting his head in his hands as he tried to sort out all his crazy thoughts.

* * *

"MASTER!" GIR screamed a couple minutes later at Zim's house, running to Gaz's new room, but accidentally slammed into the closed bedroom door instead.

Zim sighed and shook his head. He slowly stood up from the bed and opened the door to see GIR lying on the floor.

"What do you want?" Zim asked, annoyed at his minion for interrupting him as he was about to kiss Gaz.

"Computer is beeping!" GIR said, flailing his arms up from the floor.

"Huh?" He opened the door wider and stepped over GIR, making his way down to his lab. Gaz followed closely behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked him when they made it down to the lab, where the computer was beeping loudly.

Zim hit a few buttons on the keyboard and stared at the screen in confusion. "I'm not quite sure… its saying its detecting other Irken technology in use on Earth…"

"But that doesn't make sense… aren't you the only Irken here?" Gaz said, walking over to stand next to Zim.

"That's what I thought…" He replied, hitting multiple keys, trying to make sure the detection wasn't a glitch in the computer's system. "It says the signal's coming from somewhere in this town…"

"That's even weirder…" Gaz said, staring at the screen covered in Irken symbols. Man, I wish I could read Irken… I can't understand any of this…"

Zim didn't answer he was too busy trying to figure out what piece of Irken technology was being used.

"Can you find exactly where in the town?" Gaz asked

"No, I can't pinpoint a specific location. " He pressed a few more keys and cursed in Irken. "I can't even figure out exactly what piece of Irken technology is being used! I may need to update my computer's software before I can find out anything else…"

"How long will that take?" Gaz asked and looked at him, her arms crossed casually.

"About a day or 2… 4 days at the very least." Zim answered, and then looked at her."But until then, keep your guard up. There could be more than one and they could be dangerous."

She nodded and looked back at the screen, trying to think of ways to find this Irken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On Monday, Gaz and Zim basically avoided Dib as much as possible at Skool. Which Dib didn't even seem to notice, since he was too busy fighting with his new found emotions towards Kat.

"Dib!" Kat shrieked while they were in Chemistry class, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why she screamed.

"You drooled on me while you were staring off into space!" She replied loudly, wiping her arm furiously.

"Sorry!" He said and wiped the drool off his mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking about anyway?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity and annoyance.

He blushed. "N-Nothing!" He replied, a little too quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She continued doodling in her Chemistry notebook, not bothering to pay attention to the teacher –or anyone— at all.

Dib sighed in relief quietly. At times like this, he was glad that Kat wasn't the type of person to press into a subject.

At the very back of the classroom, sat Gaz and Zim, with Zim's arm around Gaz as they talked, not paying attention to anyone else either.

"So who do you think the Irken –or possibly Irken_s_— is?" Gaz asked Zim.

"I'm not sure… it could be anyone… even one of our Skoolmates…" He said, glancing around at the kids in the class.

Gaz also took a look around the room, looking for any signs that someone in the room (besides Zim) could be an Irken.

"Dib! You did it again!" Kat screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in the classroom, including the teacher. "Stop zoning out!"

"I'm sorry!" Dib exclaimed, wiping his mouth once again.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, once again wiping her arm furiously, long after all the drool was gone.

Gaz chuckled softly. "Dib is such an idiot."

Zim grinned and shook his head, watching as Kat scooted away from Dib as far as possible without leaving the desk.

* * *

After school Dib headed home, still thinking about Kat, while Gaz and Zim headed back to Zim's house.

As soon as Zim entered the house, he immediately headed down to his lab.

Gaz raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing, and followed him. They both seemed to not notice (or just ignored) the fact that GIR and Minimoose had made a huge mess in the kitchen, consisting of a dough-like substance stuck to the walls and furniture, and various snacks and candy melted all over the microwave and oven.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked when they were down in the lab.

"Nothing important." Zim simply said, typing down something in Irken on the computer.

Gaz crossed her arms in annoyance. She hated when people pretended that they weren't doing anything, when they were obviously doing something important, just so others wouldn't poke their noses into their business.

"It's obviously something, so tell me." She insisted.

"It's nothing that would concern you, Gaz. Don't worry about it." He said while typing quickly.

Gaz growled angrily and crossed her arms tighter. She didn't like having things kept from her, especially when the person who was keeping things from her was her boyfriend.

_What is so important that he wouldn't tell his own girlfriend?_ She thought. _Since when is he so secretive?_

"Calm down," Zim said, hearing her growl. "It's just… standard Irken stuff. Like I said, nothing important."

She sighed in frustration. "Fine." She swiftly turned around and stomped back into the elevator.

Zim sighed. _If I told her, I'd just be putting her in danger._He thought sadly.

A moment later, a darkened face appeared on Zim's computer screen.

"What do you want, Zim?" The figure asked, its voice deep and probably disguised.

"I want you to track a signal. My computer's system is very old and slow, so it will take too long to track the location of the signal." Zim replied firmly.

"What is this signal?"

"I believe it's coming from an Irken device, and not from one of mine."

"Hmm," The figure's eyes narrowed in thought, contemplating whether or not it should help Zim.

"I do not have all day to wait for your decision." Zim said impatiently a couple seconds later.

The figure hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Alright, I will help you…"

Zim stood up straight, having been leaning over the keyboard. "Good. I will send you the signal later on. I'm a bit occupied at the moment."

"Very well," The figure replied. "But… if I find out you are tricking me in any way, you will suffer the consequences. Understood?"

Zim nodded. "Understood, but I assure you that I am not playing tricks."

The figure said no more, and the computer screen went blank.

Zim sighed and headed back upstairs, hoping to find some way to apologize to Gaz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zim found Gaz sitting on the couch, channel surfing, her expression a mix between boredom and frustration.

He hesitantly sat next to her. "Gaz... are you mad at me?"

"Sort of…" Gaz replied, still looking at the TV. "I just don't like it when people keep secrets from me…"

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety." He said then quickly regretted it, realizing that he just gave away that what ever he was doing was dangerous.

She looked at him. "What does that mean? What exactly are you doing?"

He sighed. "I'm just trying to track the Irken signal, and since my computer doesn't work very well," They heard Computer give a slight, annoyed groan, but Zim ignored it. "So I contacted someone with a faster processing technology."

"And this person is dangerous?" She raised her eyebrow.

Zim simply nodded.

Gaz sighed loudly. "Zim… why are you obsessing over this stupid signal? All the Irkens hate you! –No offense- So who ever is giving off the signal will probably hate you."

"Because… just because!"

"That's not a reason."

Zim stared at her for a moment. "Because it's bothering me!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "You are sooooo strange!"

"I know." He said, smirking slightly.

* * *

Dib was sitting on the couch, his laptop in front of him. He, for some reason, decided to browse the Skool website. It wasn't very organized or efficient, since the principal just threw it together at the end of the year before.

He was looking through all the students' information, and stopped when he got to Kat.

He stared at her file photo, a bored expression on her face, her bob-cut blue hair hanging in her face slightly.

He couldn't really deny anymore that she was very beautiful. He also thought she reminded him of someone…

"Wait a second…" He looked at her closer and the light-bulb finally came on in his huge head. "Kat is Tak!"

He then facepalmed for being so stupid to not have seen it before.

_Wait… does this mean I like Tak?_His eyes widened and his face turned red at the realization.

He looked at her photo again and he then realized that he didn't care it was Tak; she was too beautiful to resist.

_I doubt she likes me back, though…_

He sighed and sunk further into the couch, and moved on to a different website.

* * *

Kat (A.K.A Tak) was in her lab, analyzing Earth samples of all sorts.

MiMi walked up to her. "Mistress."

Tak looked down at her. "What?"

"Your computer is sending out signals."

"How do you know that?" Tak asked, distracted by her work once again.

"Because the signal is being tracked by an unknown being."

She looked down at her SIR Unit again, her face showing shock. "What! Who ordered the tracking?"

"Ex-Invader Zim."

Her eyes narrowed. "Zim…" She then scoffed. "He probably won't figure out it's me."

"He hired a person with a very advanced tracking device."

"Hm… so the failure isn't cheap…" She stared at her computer screen. "No matter, I don't care if he finds me... he's not the reason I'm here..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day after Skool, the Computer started beeping, signaling an incoming video call. He quickly went down to his lab –after Gaz had stopped him for a minute to kiss him since she hadn't been able to all day at Skool— and pressed the button that answered the video call.

"Hello, Zim." The figure from before said, the only thing showing in the darkness were its gleaming red eyes.

"Hello. Do you have the results of the signal already?" Zim asked curiously, surprised at the quickness of the figure's tracking.

"Yes. It was very easy to track it. The computer it was coming from wasn't protected very well."

Ah… alright then, what are the results?"

"The signal is coming from an Irken who goes by the name, Tak."

"What? Tak?" Zim exclaimed.

"She has disguised herself as a human and attends the Earth 'Skool' as a girl named Kat."

"Tak is Kat?" He thought about it for a minute and realized that Kat did have some similarities to Tak.

"Indeed. Now, if that is all you'll need from me, I shall be going now." The figure said.

"Yes, that's all… goodbye… Ether…"

The figure, now known as Ether, narrowed their eyes slightly, not having been called by their real name in a long, long time.

"Goodbye, Zim." Ether then cut the transmission.

_How could I be so stupid to not realize that Kat is Tak? _Zim thought.

He sighed and went back up to the house, where he was greeted by a hyper GIR covered in sugar.

"Hiya, Master! Me and Minimoose found this really yummy powder at the grocery store!" He held up the big bag of sugar.

Zim made a face of disgust and pushed the bag away. "Where's Gaz?"

"Gazzy's in her room playing video games!" GIR exclaimed, bouncing up and down while shoveling piles of sugar into his mouth, covering him and the floor with it in the process.

Zim pushed his way past the sugar-high SIR unit and walked down the secret hallway to Gaz's room.

He knocked on the door lightly, he didn't want to barge in if she was changing or taking a shower.

"If it's GIR or Minimoose, go away." Gaz called.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hey."

She looked up from her Game Slave 3 and smiled at Zim. "So, do you know what the signal's coming from?" She asked.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "The signal was coming from Tak's computer."

"Tak's back?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yep, and guess who she is at Skool?"

Gaz thought for a minute and then shrugged, she didn't really remember Tak's human disguise, since she didn't care enough to memorize it.

"Kat..."

"Huh... Interesting…"

Zim looked at her, confused. "Eh? How is that interesting?"

She looked down at her game and pressed the **PLAY**button, and continued to kill at vampire pigs. "Because I'm impressed at how she could stay on Earth this long. If I remember correctly, she hated Earth just as much as you did."

"She hated me more, though…" He said, watching her play her game.

"True. So she's probably out for revenge again." Gaz said.

Zim groaned, and then sighed. "Oh well, I'll just defeat her like I did last time."

"You're gonna need help."

"Eh? No, I won't! I'm perfectly capable of defeating Tak by myself!"

She scoffed. "You could never even defeat _Dib_!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, not wanting to argue with his terrifying girlfriend.

"Fine… but who would help me?" He asked.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Me, obviously!"

"Oh no no no! I am not putting you in danger!"

"Zim, I _am_ danger."

He thought about that for a moment, she did have a point there.

He sighed. "Alright, you may help me defeat Tak once and for all."

She smirked and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"So how do we take down Tak?" Zim asked after recomposing himself.

"We wait for her move. That way, we know what we're up against."

"Good plan… but do I get to use a weapon at any point?" Zim loved using his Irken weapons.

"It depends on if she has any weapons, wouldn't be a very fair fight if we used weapons against her when she had none."

"Why does the fight have to be fair?"

"Because fair fights tend to last longer, and I love a good fight. Blowing her up with some kind of Irken weapon would be boring..." She stated.

Zim felt very conflicted, a part of him just wanted to destroy Tak, but the other part of him hoped Tak had weapons to make the fight fair, so Gaz would be happy.

He sighed and laid back on Gaz's bed. Gaz looked at him and laughed slightly at his frustration.

**XXXXXX-Meanwhile in the Membrane Household-XXXXXX**

Dib arrived home from Skool and plopped down on the couch after dropping his backpack by the door.

He turned the TV on, but turned it back off when he couldn't find anything good on.

He sighed and got on his laptop.

_I wonder if Tak has an email…_ Dib thought. He went onto the Skool website and clicked on her name. For some reason, the principal had decided to display the students' emails on their profiles, as well as other personal information. Dib thought it was an invasion of privacy, but at the moment, he was kinda thankful for it since he wanted to email Tak. (Even though he doubted she'd even answer him back if he emailed her)

He smiled when he saw that she _did _have an email address and that it was on the same website as his, which had an instant messenger.

He went to his email and sent her a message through the messenger, hoping she was online.

**Mothman42: Hello, are you on?**

A couple minutes later, Tak finally messaged back.

**PurpleGirl25: Yes, I am on. Who is this?**

Dib bit his lip nervously. _If I tell her it's me, she'll leave…_

**Mothman42: My name is Manny. I've seen you around Skool, but I've been too nervous to talk to you…**

**PurpleGirl25: Is that so? Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Manny.**

Dib smiled, feeling happy that she believed his fake name, but he also felt kinda bad for lying to the one girl who hated him.

**PurpleGirl25: Are you still there?**

**Mothman42: Yeah, sorry, I was doing something**

**PurpleGirl25: Oh, alright**

He thought for a minute. _Maybe we could get along through messaging… she's never given me a chance to talk to her at Skool… or anywhere for that matter… maybe I'll keep this up for a little while…_


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

Dib and Tak ended up messaging all day, and they were actually getting along.

At one point, Dib decided to see if she actually liked anyone besides herself.

**Mothman42: So… do you like anyone at Skool?**

**PurpleGirl25: What do you mean?**

**Mothman42: Like… a crush**

**PurpleGirl25: Well, actually… I do kinda like this one guy… you probably don't know him…**

**Mothman42: Maybe I do. What's his name?**

It was a few minutes before Tak replied, and her reply genuinely shocked Dib.

**PurpleGirl25: Dib…**

_I don't believe it!_ He thought._She actually likes me back! But wait… then why does she always give me a hard time?_

**Mothman42: I've seen him. I've also seen how you kinda pick on him…**

**PurpleGirl25: Because I'm not sure if he feels the same way… so I pretend to hate him so he doesn't think I have a crush on him…**

**Mothman42: I think Dib feels the same way.**

**PurpleGirl25: How do you know? Have you talked to him?**

He took a deep breath and slowly typed his next reply. It took him a minute to hit Enter. He was kind of afraid of how Tak would react to his reply, but he eventually sent it anyway. He thought he needed to stop being a wimp.

**Mothman42: I'm Dib.**

**PurpleGirl25: WHAT?**

**Mothman42: I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! I was afraid you really hated me!**

**PurpleGirl25: Meet me at the park in an hour.**

And she logged off before Dib could ask why.

_Why does she want to meet me at the park? Wh_at _if she wants to beat me up?_

Hundreds of possibilities ran through his head, but he figured that the only way to find out was to actually go and meet up with her.

**XXX—AN HOUR LATER—XXX**

Tak sat on a park bench, one legged crossed over the other, and her arms crossed across her chest, waiting patiently for Dib.

Dib arrived about 2 minutes later, chewing on his lip nervously.

"H-Hey, Tak…" He said to her, standing a few feet away from her.

She looked at him and slowly stood up.

"I-I'm really sorry I didn't tell you it was me in the first place. I just didn't think you liked me that way, I thought you hated me, so I thought we could get along if you—" His rushed words were silenced by Tak crushing her lips onto his.

His eyes widened, but slowly closed, and he softly kissed her back. He slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a minute, Tak pulled away, smirking.

"I… I thought you were mad at me…" Dib said, panting slightly.

"I was at first… but then the fact that you confessed you liked me back sank in."

"S-So… y-you're not mad?" He stammered, blushing red.

"Hmm… for now." She smiled.

He blushed deeper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the course of the next few days, Dib and Tak's became much closer in their relationship. Although they hid it at Skool as much as they could.

But Gaz was starting to notice something in her older, annoying brother. He was happier and cheerier when he walked home. And it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to her and Zim's relationship, as if he completely forgot that his arch-enemy was dating his little sister.

"Zim?"

He and Gaz were walking home from another boring and pointless day of Skool.

"Hm? What?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Have you noticed anything… off about Dib?"

"I barely pay attention to the Dib-monkey, how would I notice if something was 'off' about him?" Zim asked, looking forward, his hands casually in his pockets.

"True…" Gaz looked to her right, watching all the people and kids play and act crazy.

"What have you noticed about him?" Zim looked at her, even though she was looking away.

"Nevermind… he's probably just being his normal, weirdo self…"

"Um… alright…" He just shrugged it off and continued to walk home, occasionally having small talk with Gaz.

Once they got home, they were, as usual, greeted by the hyper, overly cheerful robot known as GIR, who was half-clad in his signature, green doggy suit.

"Hi Masters!"

"Master…s? Why the plural?" Gaz asked as she sat down on the couch, followed by Zim, who stretched his arms out across the back of the couch, one of them wrapping around Gaz's shoulders slightly.

"Because you're living here now, Gazzy! I figured that you're my Master too now, since you keep telling me to listen to you!" GIR answered, standing in front of them, smiling stupidly.

"Uh… whatever…" Gaz shrugged slightly and slumped down into the couch cushion.

A moment later, a loud screech and hiss was heard from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Zim exclaimed, immediately sitting up straight.

"My new friend!" GIR said and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a black cat in his small arms.

"Her name is Muffins! I found her in the park and she wanted to come home with me! Can I keep her?" He hugged the cat tightly, and, surprisingly, the cat purred and nuzzled into him. (Although she kind of scowled when GIR called her 'Muffins')

"Absolutely not! I don't want some filthy Earth-beast running around the base!" Zim shouted. "I get enough chaos from you and Minimoose!"

"Zim! It's just a cat! It's harmless!" Gaz shouted at him, leaning forward. She had noticed that GIR's eyes were watering, and she had to admit, she had a soft spot for the little, destructive robot.

He thought for a minute or two and then finally sighed. "Fine… but it's your responsibility!" He said and pointed at GIR for emphasize.

"Okay!" GIR immediately brightened up and left the room with the cat.

Gaz shook her head, sighing. "Honestly Zim… what harm can a small cat do?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You're so pretty, Muffins!" GIR exclaimed while he was brushing her fur, sitting on Gaz's bathroom counter.

Muffins purred, enjoying GIR's pampering. He smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much! You're my cute kitty cat!"

She nuzzled him, loving the soft feel of his doggy suit.

"GIR!" He looked up to see Gaz standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face. "What have I told you about playing in my bathroom?"

"Um… I forgot…"

"I said not to play in my bathroom! I've told you like ten times!"

He pouted for a moment before regaining his silly, happy look. "Okay, Gazzy!" He jumped off the counter and walked out of the room, holding Muffins in his arms like a baby.

Gaz rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Such a strange little robot…"

GIR carried Muffins into the living room. No one was in there at the time since Zim was down in his lab. He gently set her down on the couch and sat next to her.

"So whatcha wanna do?" He asked her. She looked at him with a blank look, her tail swishing behind her.

He made a strange, yet cute thinking face. "Hmm….. Oh! I know! Let's cook muffins! It can be a treat for you!" He giggled. She seemed to like that idea, so he hopped off the couch and marched into the kitchen, followed by Muffins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dib and Tak were sitting in her living room, with her head resting in his lap as they watched some random TV show. They would've hung out at Dib's house, but he didn't want to risk his father coming home and immediately pestering them with questions. He knew that was highly unlikely, but still, it couldn't hurt to be safe.

After a few minutes of watching the mindless show (truthfully, they didn't even know what they were watching), Dib decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Tak?"

"Yes?" She turned her head in his lap to look at him. The sunlight coming in through the window reflected off his glasses, making it impossible to see his whole expression.

"I… I think we should… leave…" He stammered, seeming unsure of how to say it.

"Huh?" She slowly sat up, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Leave town…" He looked down slightly. "No one likes us here, and we don't really like anyone here either…"

She thought about it for a minute. "What about your sister? Don't you care about her?"

"Yes… but I'm pretty sure she hates me since I don't approve of her relationship with Zim… she'd be better off without me around to yell at her and tell her what to do…" There was a hint of regret in his voice. Gaz was the only thing holding him back from leaving, but he didn't want to stand in her way of living her life the way she wanted to.

Tak frowned slightly. "Alright… if you say so…"

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "This would be best for us, to be together without anyone making fun of us."

"But what about Skool? Or your father?"

He waved a hand. "We're not even learning anything in Skool anyway, so it's not its important. And my dad barely comes home, so by the time he actually _does_come home, we'll probably have already started a new life in a different town." He seemed to have an answer for everything, which made Tak wonder if he had been thinking about this plan for a while.

"So what do you say?" He asked hopefully, leaning towards her slightly.

She thought for a minute or two before giving him an answer. "Well… I guess it would be better for us…" She smiled a bit. "Alright, I'm in."

He smiled happily and hugged her. "Thank you!"

She giggled softly and hugged him back. She supposed that living somewhere new _was_ a great idea. A place where no one knew them, or suspected what Tak really was.

_I hope it works out, though…_She thought.


End file.
